From Evil to Good
by A Star Rewriter
Summary: Jessica (OC) is invited to all her best friends wedding. Thinking back to how she got there, she still has a long way to go till she has her happy ending. Right Jama-P?


Wedding Peach

From Evil to Good.

Jessica was happy for her friends. All three and four are getting married and this will be a happy day for her to see the legendary wedding angels living happy lives. But that means it will just be her on her own. The five of them made a vow in front of the queen that once they all married they would no longer be fighting devils. And now it was just her. "Is Jessica doing okay?" Asked a small voice. "I'm just having mixed feeling, Jama-P. Nothing to worry much about." Okay, so she wouldn't be completely on her own. The little ex-devil was very helpful with the angels and Jessica loved having his company. Jessica remembers that day Jama-P saved her from her own darkness.

All five of the girls were trapped inside the devil and slowly they were giving into the darkness. Jessica, however, saved the other girls by taking in all their darkness. And she used what little strength she had left to get them out of the devil. But with a price of going to the underworld. "Where am I?" "You're in the darkness, known as yourself. And here I am!" said a shadow. The shadow had a real appearance that looked like a much more evil version of herself. "Aww! Look at you. All alone once again. You're always going to be alone you know." said the shadow. "No I won't" "Really?" A peach shadow came from behind her and had an image of Yousuke. "Peach as the devil prince of all people. And she will get her happy ever after. But you won't. You don't ever get the prince." True. She first liked Yousuke. When she met him. And he was a devil prince! But in the end, he loves Momoko. Not her. "And look at him." A shadow of Daisy appeared. "He worked with the devils and now he is going to marry his best friend. The enemy!" Also true. Jessica understood why he did it but still, he made his choice in the end. And again, it wasn't her. "Now the angel hero is a nice touch." Shadow Lily started teasing. "And he was destined for the extra girl." Again. Jessica did know of his and Lily's past but the fact they loved each other still, with no memory was just it. "I really am alone." Scarlet was the last. And she killed her lover. Still, in the end, he was reborn and now she's going to marry him too.

"Everyone is moving on but you." "No one will ever be near you." "No one ever liked you." "Who could ever like you let alone love you." "Stop it!" She screams at the other four shadows. "Who would ever even love you? Not your friends, not the guys they love, not their own parents, the queen and her kingdom, your own parents don't love you. They abandoned you after all." The last straw. "NO!" She was alone. No one loved her. Why was she doing this? "Jessica! If can you hear us, please listen." Lily? "You're no longer inside the devil, you're trapped inside yourself!" Daisy? "Don't give into the darkness. Fight it!" Scarlet? "Please, Jessica! Come back to us! Come back to the light! Stop fighting us! We are not the enemy!" Peach? We're they really here? Seeing flashes of herself fighting and beating her friends. No! It wasn't real. This had to be a trick! "I want to go home. I want someone to help me!" Jessica cried. But then one person was right there. Well, not a person but a devil. "Jessica!" She looked up to see... "Jama-P?" "Jessica you need to fight this darkness. Whatever it is, it's getting stronger and it's too strong for the girls. Please, you need to fight too!" He said. But what was she supposed to do? "I can't. No one loves me! No one cares about me! Just kill me! let me die!" "No! I was like you. Living in the dark. But that changed when Momoko saved me. Look where I'm at now. If I can learn to love you can too. We can together! Please, Jessica, don't give up. I care about you." Someone cares?

And so to this day I'm still fighting my darkness inside. but I have a little help. "We're going to be late!" Jama-P yells. "Hey, Jama-P" "Yes?" "I love you. You know that." She said giving him a kiss on the head. Okay, not a real relationship but still. He's helped me a lot. "I love you too, Jessica." He says with a smile.

I didn't want to ruin any of the girl's relationships because I felt like they were perfect. So, I just used my OC and my favorite character, Jama-P together. You know how Natsu and Happy are. This is what I was going for. Hope you liked it!


End file.
